jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
JumpStart 1st Grade (1999)
JumpStart 1st Grade is a grade-based JumpStart game released by Knowledge Adventure in 1999. It teaches a 1st grade curriculum. It is an updated version of ''JumpStart 1st Grade'' (1995), and would later be replaced by ''JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade''. In the game, the player helps Frankie the dog find treasures by completing activities around the school. Game Play In order to help Frankie with his treasure hunt, the player must gather clues. Clues are obtained by completing activities around the school. Each time the player completes an activity, they earn one clue. The toolbar displays how many clues the player currently has. When the player has three clues, they're ready for the treasure hunt. In the treasure hunt, the player must use the three clues to guide them. For the first clue, the player must answer a question that gets them onto Frankie's boat. The second clue tells the player which of the neighboring islands to steer Frankie's boat to. The third clue reveals where on that island the treasure is located. Each time the player finds a treasure, they gain a certain number of coins based on how well they did. A complete treasure hunt is finished after finding six treasures. It is possible to gain anywhere between 50 and 100 coins in a complete treasure hunt. The number of coins that the player has obtained determines their rank. Player Ranks *Land Lubber - 50 coins *Barnacle Buster - 75 coins *Luck Lookout - 125 coins *Salty Sailor - 200 coins *Handy Helmsman - 300 coins *Magnificent Map Maker - 400 coins *Brave Buccaneer - 500 coins *Expert Explorer - 650 coins *Clever Captain - 800 coins *Ace Admiral - 1000 coins Characters *Frankie - The First Grade Mascot. *Ms. Nobel - The homeroom teacher. *Chef Gumbo - The school's cook. *Sarge - The lunch room supervisor. *Camille - The art teacher. *Mrs. Wilder - The gym coach. *Mr. Ditty - The music teacher. *Floyd - The hall monitor. *Professor Fleabody - The tutor. Locations *School Island **Hallway **Classroom **Lunchroom **Kitchen **Music Room **Art Room **Playground *Tree Fort Island *Candy Island *Toy Island *Fairy Tale Island *Jungle Island *Undersea Island Activities *Hall Pass *Beanbag Shooter *Book Club *Lost and Found *Snack Machine *Alphabet Soup *Food Machine *Pizza Maker *Music Room *Paint Set *Pogo Sticks *Sandbox *Treasure Hunt Songs *Frankie's 1st Grade Song *Ms. Nobel's Gravity Song *Chef Gumbo's Potato Song *Camille's Art Song *Sarge's Alphabet Song *Mrs. Wilder's Exercise Song *Mr. Ditty's Music Song Deluxe Release In 2001, JumpStart 1st Grade was re-released as part of a Deluxe 2 CD Set. The game JumpStart Around the World was included with it. Gallery Screenshots 276172-jumpstart-1st-grade-windows-screenshot-title-screen.png|Title screen 1st2000 frankie's treasure hunt.png|School Island JS1G_2000_Sign_In.png|Sign-in Screen JS1G2000_OutsideTheSchool.png|Outside the school 276176-jumpstart-1st-grade-windows-screenshot-homeroom-frankie-s.png|The homeroom classroom 276183-jumpstart-1st-grade-windows-screenshot-chatting-with-the-hall.png|Floyd talking to Frankie in the hallway 276186-jumpstart-1st-grade-windows-screenshot-frankie-s-art-room.png|The art classroom 276190-jumpstart-1st-grade-windows-screenshot-frankie-s-music-room.png|The music classroom 276179-jumpstart-1st-grade-windows-screenshot-this-contraption-flings.png|''Beanbag Shooter'' activity 1st2000 book club.png|''Book Club'' activity 1st2000 lost and found.png|''Lost and Found'' activity JS1 2000 Art.png|Paint set 276185-jumpstart-1st-grade-windows-screenshot-rearranging-letters.png|''Alphabet Soup'' activity 276184-jumpstart-1st-grade-windows-screenshot-snack-time-if-you-can.png|''Snack Machine'' activity 1st Grade Pizza Maker.png|''Pizza Maker'' activity 276189-jumpstart-1st-grade-windows-screenshot-pick-the-pogo-ing-child.png|''Pogo Sticks'' activity 276188-jumpstart-1st-grade-windows-screenshot-each-new-bone-has-a.png|''Sandbox'' activity Box Art 1stgradeboxback.png|Back panel of the box art Other Jsactivitycd 1st2k promo.png|''JumpStart Activity CD'' promo External Links * Digital copy of user's guide 1st Grade Category:JumpStart 1st Grade (2000) 1st Grade Category:Math 1st Grade Category:Language arts 1st Grade 1st Grade 1st Grade Category:JumpStart Full Grade Products Category:Frankie